peelfandomcom-20200213-history
HO John Peel 21 1990
Tape ; Name *john peel show tapes 21 1990 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1990-05 *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) *Part of a series of mixtapes uploaded by Youtube and Mixcloud member Happy Otter. *The dates are known plays of the tracks but due to the mixed order of recording, are not definitive for the mixtape. This particular mixtape does contain some chronologically ordered content i.e. the tracks from 01 May 1980 and 15 May 1980 but with a section of out-of-order ttacks too. Tracklisting john peel show tapes 21 1990 side a *Stretchheads: Three Pottery Owls Innuendo (v/a album - Pathological Compilation) Pathological PATH 1 24 April 1990 *Halo Of Flies: Human Fly (7" - Winged) Forced Exposure FE-019 24 April 1990 *Swankys: I'm A Punker (Flexi EP-Neo Damage)' (Kings World) 01 May 1990 *World Of Twist: The Storm (v/a album - Home) Sheer Joy SHEER 001 01 May 1990 *Pooh Sticks: Radio Ready (album - Formula One Generation) Fierce Recordings FRIGHT 037 01 May 1990 *Buffalo Tom: Sunflower Suit (7") Megadisc MDC 5266 08 May 1990 *Leatherface: Razor Blades And Aspirin (7") Roughneck Recording Company HYPE 1 08 May 1990 *Babes In Toyland: Flesh Crawl (v/a 7" EP - Teriyaki Asthma Volume III) C/Z CZ017 08 May 1990 *Hipno featuring Rootee: Hypno (12") Hammer HZZT4 08 May 1990 *Shamen: Purple Haze (v/a album - "If 6 Was 9" - A Tribute To Jimi Hendrix) Imaginary ILLUSION 008 08 May 1990 *Long Cold Stare: Tongue-Tied (album - Tired Eyes) Rise Above RISE 003 08 May 1990 *Bamn: Nonstoptechnopop (12") Simulation BAMN 001 08 May 1990 *New Fast Automatic Daffodils: Jaggerbog (v/a album - Home) Sheer Joy SHEER 001 09 May 1990 *Babes In Toyland: Swamp Pussy (album - Spanking Machine) Twin/Tone TTR 08-89183-1 10 May 1990 *Levellers 5: Next Big Thing (album - Springtime) Probe Plus PROBE 26 10 May 1990 *Drudge: Brainwashed (album - Suppose It Was You / Untitled) Deaf DEAF 01 10 May 1990 *Code 6: Edge Of Insanity (12" - Forgotten Moments) Nu Groove NG 04 10 May 1990 side b *Dickless: Saddle Tramp (7" - I'm A Man) Tupelo Recording Company TUPEP 21 14 May 1990 *Senseless Things: Leo / Is It Too Late (session) 14 May 1990 *Pooh Sticks: Soft Beds, Hard Battles (album - Formula One Generation) Fierce Recordings FRIGHT 037 14 May 1990 *Inga: Riding Into Blue (Sun Electric Mix) (12") WEA 9031-71466-0 14 May 1990 *RSH: Laughing While Intoxicated (Dope House Mix) (12") Dopewax DW-007 16 May 1990 *Fluid: Tin Top Toy (Tin Top Toy b/w Tomorrow) Sub Pop SP 57 16 May 1990 *Breeders: Happiness Is A Warm Gun (album - Pod) 4AD CAD 0006 16 May 1990 *Krispy 3: Destroy All The Stereotypes (v/a album - Hit The North) Cop Cassettes BIP 806 V 16 May 1990 *Drunktank: Hayride (7" - Hayride With Mary Worth) Radial 16 May 1990 *Breeders: When I Was A Painter (album - Pod) 4AD CAD 0006 16 May 1990 *Skin Yard: Stranger (7") Toxic Shock TX-009 16 May 1990 *Babes In Toyland: House (7" - House b/w Arriba) Sub Pop SP66 15 May 1990 *Levellers 5: Hypo Man (album - Springtime) Probe Plus PROBE 26 15 May 1990 *L7: Bloodstains (Agent Orange) (v/a 7" EP - Teriyaki Asthma Volume III) C/Z CZ017 15 May 1990 *Sofa Head: It Doesn't Work (7" EP - Invitation To Dinner) Rugger Bugger DUMP 004 Meantime COX EP2 15 May 1990 File ;Name *1) john-peel-21a-1990 *2) john-peel-21b-1990 ;Length *1) 45:49 *2) 45:59 ;Other *Many thanks to Happy Otter ;Available *Mixcloud Category:1990 Category:Mixtape Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online